


I love you

by butterflyeffect9661



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Alone, Boyfriends, Cereal, Company, Cuddle, Cute, I Love You, Junwow, M/M, Sleep, late night, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect9661/pseuds/butterflyeffect9661
Summary: Sehyoon and Junhee have been happily dating for 6 months now. They are pretty in love with each other even though they hadn’t said those three words yet…
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I love you

Sehyoon had been sat in bed awake for a while, his boyfriend Junhee snoring softly next to him. He feels lonely even though Junhee is right by his side. He checks the time on his phone. It’s 4am, and he didn’t want to be alone.

“Junhee,” he softly called his boyfriend who was sound asleep. He did have to call him a few more times before Junhee sleepily responded with a “Hm?”

“can you come and eat some cereal with me?” the strange question made Junhee open his eyes to give Seyhoon a confused look.

“why?” Junhee asked as he slowly sat up. 

“I’m hungry but I want to be with you,” Sehyoon pouted and Junhee’s face lit up with an adoring smile.

“let’s go” Jun said before rolling out of bed. They slowly wandered to the kitchen, Junhee giving Sehyoon a back hug and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

They reluctantly separated to get the cereals and bowls. 

“what time is it anyway?” Junhee asked as he yawned cutely. 

“4. Are you even hungry?” Sehyoon asked Junhee. Junhee smiled a little and shook his head. 

“me neither” Sehyoon said closing the cupboard door. 

“Sehni, you didn’t sleep right?” Junhee asked. They were back in each other’s arms now. Sehyoon simply shook his head, knowing exactly what Junhee would say, as it wasn’t the first time this had happened. 

“You can just wake me up when you can’t sleep, you don’t have to sit wide awake and alone because I fell asleep” Junhee told him once again. Still Sehyoon always felt so bad disturbing him when he was so soundly asleep. 

“let’s put the shopping channel on and cuddle until we are bored to sleep” Junhee said with a light laugh. Sehyoon laughed a little too. Junhee gave Sehyoon a little kiss, and it made him really happy even though they’d kissed many times.

“I love you Junhee” Sehyoon said with his entire heart. He really wanted to say it for a long time, but this seemed the perfect time to first say it. 

Junhee immediately lit up, his face glowing and maybe an extra sparkle in his eyes. 

“I love you too Sehyoon” they shared a very giggly kiss this time. 

They proceeded to go and snuggle on the sofa, watching the shopping channel, making each other laugh poking fun at the ridiculous adverts. The adverts kept repeating and the both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms with small smiles still on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it, I was so excited to finally give junwow the soft content they deserve!!


End file.
